So Much More than Happy Endings
by iloveromance
Summary: Sequel/companion to Kristen3's "Making Things Right" which followed Carylfan10's "Too Smart for His Own Good", Niles and Daphne spend a romantic evening at the Montana watching romantic movies. But sometimes real life is even better. Written for Kristen as a birthday gift.


_**A/N: I wrote this as a birthday gift for Kristen3*hugs* x a million!**_

* * *

Niles kissed Daphne's cheek, taking a moment to smell her hair. In front of him, the television displayed a vivid blue screen, a sign that the romantic movie they'd been watching was long since over.

"Sweetheart, what movie would you like to watch next?" he whispered into her ear.

Daphne lifted her head and looked around the living room, slightly disoriented.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I must have dozed off for a moment."

"Perhaps I should have picked a more exciting film." Niles teased.

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "It was a wonderful movie. I love Katherine Hepburn. She and Cary Grant make a beautiful couple."

"Like us." Niles said, unable to resist kissing her again. "What's the movie called again?"

"_Bringing Up Baby_." Daphne said. "How did you know that it was one of my favorites?"

"Actually I didn't." Niles admitted. "I just picked some at random simply by reading the back of the boxes."

"Well, it was a lovely gesture, but you didn't have to do all of this for me."

He held her even closer and took a sip of his champagne, clinking his glass to hers. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"I am happy Niles, with or without these wonderful movies, because I have you."

"But-."

She put her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Hush, now I know what you're going to say and I've already told you that what happened before is over now. I forgive you and there's no need to discuss it any further. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too, Daphne."

They kissed once more and she rested her head against his chest.

"So what movie would you like to watch now?" Niles asked again.

Daphne rose from the sofa, reluctant to leave the comfort of Niles' arms. She searched through the selection of DVDs that lay on the coffee table. Niles had picked so many wonderful ones, it was hard to choose.

"How about this one?"

She held up a box with a black and white picture of Audrey Hepburn in the arms of Gary Cooper.

Niles stood and walked toward Daphne, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"_Love in the Afternoon_." He read. "Hmm... Perhaps we could skip the movie and make our own version."

Daphne laughed as he turned her to face him and began trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

"That sounds wonderful Niles, but I absolutely love this movie; especially the train scene."

"Train scene?"

She sighed dreamily. "It's one of the most romantic things I've ever seen."

"Well, in that case, I can hardly wait to see it." Niles said.

"You'll love it."

"I love you." Niles said, kissing her so deeply that she found it hard to pull away.

"We should watch the movie." She whispered against his mouth.

Obediently he let go and returned to the sofa. Daphne's fingers trembled and her heart beat rapidly, thinking of the man she loved. It was silly, thinking of him when he was only a few steps away.

When the movie was in the DVD player, she returned to her place in Niles' arms, sighing with pleasure as she snuggled against him.

"This is so romantic." Daphne said when Gary Cooper and Audrey Hepburn embraced during the infamous train scene and all too soon the words _THE END_ appeared on the screen.

"It certainly is." Niles agreed. "I never thought of Audrey Hepburn and Gary Cooper as a couple before but they do have a wonderful presence on screen.

Daphne grinned and touched Niles cheek. "They do, but actually I was talking about us. This is so romantic, Niles; the flowers, and champagne, the movies and the chocolates. I love you so much for doing all of this."

Niles took a piece of imported gourmet chocolate from the box and placed it into Daphne's mouth. "Sweets for my sweet."

Daphne almost melted at the heavenly flavor. "Oh Niles, these are heavenly."

"How about another?"

She looked away, remembering what had happened the last time she over indulged on sweets.

"It's all right."

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing." She lied.

He gently touched her chin turning her to face him.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Niles. You're wonderful. It's just that..."

"I'd never hurt you, Daphne." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I know... and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just still a bit self conscious about my weight."

"Well, I can understand that. But Daphne, I will love you no matter what your size."

Daphne smiled and hugged him warmly. "Thank you, Niles. I'd love another piece of chocolate."

Gratefully she took the chocolate from him and popped it into her mouth, savoring the blissful flavor.

"I know it's silly to be so self conscious, but-."

He held her even closer. "It's not silly at all. But please know that I love you."

Tears filled her eyes. "And I love you, Sweetheart."

"I think it's time for another movie." Nile said after a long moment.

Daphne sorted through the movies until she found another one of her favorites.

"_Brief Encounter_. Now this one always makes me cry."

"Don't worry. I'll hold you, my love." Niles said.

The movie began and as before she snuggled in Niles' arms, resting her head on his chest. They watched in silence as the story of a man and a woman, both married to other people meet as friends but eventually fall in love. Even though she swore she'd never get involved with a married man, the mere idea touched her heart.

Tears filled her eyes and the final scenes had barely started when she began to sob. And as promised, Niles held her in his arms, content to let her cry on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful." Daphne said tearfully when the movie ended.

Niles brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You certainly are."

"Niles..."

He kissed her again, his fingers running through her hair. The kisses deepened, became softer and sweeter and she could hardly breathe for wanting him. But as their kisses progressed, she stole a glance at her watch, dismayed when she realized how late it had gotten.

"It's so late." She sighed, arching her neck as Niles trailed kisses across her jaw line.

"I would go."

"Stay..." he whispered, his lips never leaving hers.

"But your brother and father will be livid."

"They know you're with me. But if you really want to go..."

"No..." she said in between kisses. "Actually, I don't."

"Another movie perhaps?"

"All right. Why don't you pick one this time?"

He looked at her thoughtfully and then began sorting through the stack of movies. Finally he held up one with a picture of Lauren Bacall and Humphrey Bogart.

"How about this one?"

"_To Have and Have Not_." Daphne read. "Sounds lovely but I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"It was one of Mom's favorites and it has a very famous scene in it. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw it. I know that my intention was to pick out movies just for you, but I couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind, Daphne."

"Of course I don't mind. It's a lovely gesture and I can hardly wait to see it."

Niles started the movie and then returned to his place on the sofa next to Daphne. Instantly she leaned against him, loving the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. It was almost as though they were made for each other.

They watched in comfortable silence and Daphne didn't have to ask when the infamous scene appeared on the screen. Lauren Bacall stood in the doorway, looking quite beautiful as she explained to Humphrey Bogart how to whistle. It was definitely an amazing scene.

"If only I were as beautiful as Lauren Bacall." She sighed. She paused then, waiting for the sweet compliment that was sure to follow. Niles was always saying things that were completely unworthy of her and it was only one of a million reasons that she loved him.

"Sweetheart, are you enjoying the movie?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she tore her eyes away from the television to look at him.

"Niles?"

But he didn't hear her. He was sound asleep, a contented smile on his face. The sight of him made her heart skip a beat. Even in sleep, he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"I love you, Niles." She whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. She removed the blanket that was draped over the side of the sofa and gently laid it across his body. As she stared at him, watching the rise and fall of his chest, she suddenly realized that she was missing the end of the movie.

But it didn't matter. She already had her happy ending and she knew that the happiness she was feeling was just the beginning.

**THE END**


End file.
